The Cullen Way
by MortalThrone64
Summary: Bella and the rest of the Cullen's play Truth or Dare. I'm trying to keep it in character. Please R&R! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know many people have done truth or dare with the Cullen's, but I feel most of them are very OOC. I want to make this as in character as possible. Please R&R!**

Chapter 1

EPOV

I sighed with contentment. I was in Bella's room, and she was peacefully sleeping. It was 8:16 in the morning on a Saturday; Bella didn't need to get up anytime soon.

Charlie was out fishing for the weekend, and Bella's cover story was that she was having a sleep-over with Alice.

My phone started to vibrate, and before my love could even register the sound, I was out the window and hissed into the phone "What do you want Jasper?"

"I wish I knew, Alice just told me I needed to call you and get you and Bella over here, right now. Oh, and she told me to say, pretty please with a mountain lion on top?"

I was pulsing with anger, but I knew that Alice would probably come over here and wake Bella herself, and not pleasantly like I planned to.

I stealthily climbed back into Bella's window and gently started caressing her arm. She started to make incoherent sounds.

I whispered to her softly, "Love, I know it's a little early, but I need you to get up so we can go meet Alice."

She started to grumble when I said Alice, so I lightly brought her lips to mine. That woke her up. I pulled away when she started to need to breathe and said, "Now, do you need a human moment?"

She slowly nodded and I went to sit I her rocking chair. I closed my eyes and wondered what Alice had planned for us today.

BPOV

I jumped into the shower after my early awakening from Edward. I figured the only way that he would voluntarily wake me was because someone in his family had threated him.

I finished up my shower and ran a brush through my hair. I hoped I would look presentable enough for Edward's family. I then changed into a pair of sweatpants, tee-shirt, and a sweatshirt over it.

Edward then spoke from the other room, "Alice texted me and told you to take off the outfit your wearing and put on this. He held out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red tee shirt.

I groaned but then he said, "She said, Or else." I groaned again but ruefully put them on.

I walked back into my room to find an Edward-less area. But then I smelled the pancakes.

I stumbled down the stairs to find a glass of orange juice, a plate of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup waiting for me at the table.

I gratefully ate some of the meal. But Edward didn't know human portion sizes, so he always made enough for an army.

I thanked him for the delicious breakfast and he carried me out to the Volvo waiting for us outside. I thought back to when he could have brought it over here and then I knew he brought it when I was in the shower.

The car ride was silent until I turned on some music. The song "Single Ladies" came on.

_All the single ladies (7x)_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up_

_I'm doing my own little thing_

_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_

_Cause another brother noticed me_

I started getting into it and doing had motions when I saw Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked. He replied, "You're not a single lady."

He looked as if I rejected him. I looked him in the eye and said, "I know, I just like the song."

He looked so relived. I couldn't help but laugh.

We then pulled into the massive Cullen garage. Then Edward started to growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His only reply was, "Emmett and Alice." I knew that that was not a good combination.

We walked into the living room only to find Emmett and Alice laughing in a corner, and Jasper and Rosalie sitting on the couch.

But, something wasn't right with Jasper. He looked happy, angry, and annoyed all at the same time. That's when I realized that Edward was angry, Rosalie was annoyed, and Alice and Emmett were bouncing like little school girls. Poor Jasper, I bet he wishes sometimes that he could turn of his empathic abilities.

Jasper spoke up, "Why are you feeling empathy towards me Bella?" He looked very confused. I told him, "I felt bad that you had to deal with everyone's emotions and I thought you sometimes wished you could turn it off"

He smiled, "You notice everything don't you Bella?" I blushed and said, "Sometimes."

Then Emmett spoke up, "Okay everyone, this is an important event. This hasn't happened in 11 years. It's... Truth or Dare!"

I immediately blushed just thinking about the embarrassment I always get from this game. Alice spoke up next, "Everyone is playing whether they like it or not."

Edward hissed and said that it was too dangerous for me to play. But Alice simply said, "But the rules keep her from harm. You remember the rules, right Edward?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that would be Stephenie Meyer. I do not own either.

Chapter 2

EPOV

Alice was cheering in her head. She was happy that she out smarted me. I saw her vision of Bella playing with the rest of us so I let it go. Nothing could change that future.

Bella was blushing and looked embarrassed, and we hadn't even started yet. I held her hand and told her it would be all right. I sat down on the couch and pulled Bella on my lap.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor, along with Emmett and Rosalie.

Alice then started speaking, "Bella, we, as vampires, cannot play a regular game of Truth or Dare. So we created a set of rules for our needs, they are as follows: 1. No humans can be harmed in any of the dares. 2. To prevent siblings from picking on each other, you can't pick the person who just gave you a truth or dare. 3. The house cannot be damaged in this game. 4. You can't give the same dare to a different person. "

After the rules were announced, Emmett started to think of dares and truths for Bella. I growled. This was going to be a long night.

BPOV

I had terrible memories of truth or dare as a little girl at sleep-overs. I hoped with the Cullen's it was different.

Everyone agreed that I should go first. Then they all laughed as I turned red as a tomato. I didn't know who to pick first so I silently went over my options. Edward: Out of the question, Jasper: That would be cruel, Emmett: Maybe, Rosalie: Do I have a death wish? , Alice: Little pixie! I decided on Emmett and Alice started laughing, as did Edward.

So I said calmly, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

He wanted to be a manly so he said, "Dare!"

I thought for a moment and then said, "Emmett I dare you to go on and donate rice for 1 hour straight.

Everyone started laughing, I know I give lame dares, but was it really that lame. Even Edward had trouble holding but a chuckle. Emmett, who announced that this was the stupidest thing on the planet, walked over to his laptop and went on the website.

The Cullen's all have very fast computers since Carlisle makes them fast a respond to their cold touch. Alice set the timer to sixty minutes. Edward brought me up to his room in a flash, and out of surprise, I feel off of my new spot on the bed. But Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

He started kissing me and before I knew it, the timer was ringing. I tried to figure out where the hour had gone, but my brain came up blank. All I remember is kissing Edward.

We climbed down the stairs, and I saw the rest of my soon-to-be siblings sitting in their old spots. Emmett then boomed, "I earned 300,000 grains of rice!" I was shocked. I knew that they were fast, but THAT fast? Before I could react, Emmett said, "Edward, Truth or Dare?" I saw the shock on Edward's face so I knew Emmett had blocked him out.

Edward quickly hid his surprise and calmly said, "Dare." Emmett got a purely evil look on his face. Then he said, "Eddie," Edward growled. "I dare you to set your meadow on fire." I was horrified. Edward wouldn't do that would he?

I saw the pain on Edward's face as he looked at me. He whispered to me, "I'm so sorry and got a box of matches from a cabinet." I wanted to use them on Emmett, he was going to pay.

I climbed onto Jasper's back after Edward told me, "It's too dangerous with matches." I sighed. Sometimes I wonder if he went to training to be over-protective.

It didn't feel right on Jasper's back, and I felt bad that he could sense it. He told me that he was in control of his thirst, but I wasn't concerned about that. I just wanted to be in Edward's arms.

We got to the meadow in a matter of minutes. I climbed off Jasper's back and walked over to Edward. He looked so sad about this whole thing. I saw the pain so clearly on his face and wished I could make it go away.

He quickly lit a match and threw it to the far side of our meadow. Before I could blink, I saw him over there. "EDWARD!" I cried. Did he want to die? I felt one of the others retraining me, but I still fought. Then I heard Edward's cool breath in my ear. "It's all right, love. I put out the fire." I was shocked. What?

He explained to me, "I blocked Alice out until the last second. Then I ran over a stomped on the fire. So technically, I still set our meadow on fire. It just didn't burn." I smiled. Edward managed to get through the dare without destroying our meadow.

Emmett's booming voice was yelling, "NO FAIR! You didn't burn the meadow!" "Yes I did" Edward brought Emmett over to a small spot in the far corner of the clearing. "See right there is a burnt patch of grass." Emmett was furious, but he didn't have anything on Edward. He did complete his dare. "You'll pay for this Eddie-boy." He muttered. Then I hopped on Edwards back because he no longer had matches and he started running back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews people! This is my first fanfic so I'm sort of making it up as I go along.

Chapter 3

EmPOV

_Stupid Edward and his stupid ways to impress his stupid girlfriend. _I thought. Edward growled at the last part. Well I was going to get back at him, later in the game that is.

We got back to the house and sat down. I immediately knew who I was choosing. Jasper, he beat me in a combat video game last night. He was going to pay. I guess he could sense my angry and smugness and got the clue that I was coming for him. He gulped.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I said. I wanted Jasper to pick dare because I had a good one. I also knew he would pick dare to be manly. But Alice poked him and whispered to pick truth unless he wanted to die of embarrassment. I saw that he was contemplating both sides, and then he said, "Truth." Damn Alice. Jasper totally would have picked truth if Alice didn't ruin the whole thing.

Now I had to think of a truth to ask. I sat there for a moment, and then it hit me. "Jasper, you never told us why you didn't compete in that 1976 disco dance and karaoke night. Why would you sing?" Jasper looked like all the blood would have drained from his face, if he had any.

After a minute of silence he finally spoke, "I…I…I can't sing." He stuttered. I looked at him confused, "Can't all vampires sing?" Just then Carlisle came into the living room. "Even though we all have musical voices, if Jasper was terrible at singing as a human, it could come as a trait in his immortal life." He said.

Alice was trying to comfort Jasper which just lead to more self-humiliation into the room.

Carlisle then left the room to go join Esme I his study. After Jasper reined in his emotion, he finally spoke, "Rosalie, truth or dare?"

RPOV

_Why me?_ I thought to myself. I weighed my options. Finally I decided that I didn't want to be a sissy. "Dare." I replied to my brother. He looked smug, too smug in fact. Then he spoke, "Rosalie, I dare you to dress up like a prostitute on the streets and walk around parading until someone 'asks for your services'." Can vampires go into shock?

The next thing I remember is Emmett shaking me and saying, "Rosie, babe, are you alright?" Well I certainly was not all right, but I came to my senses and replied, "Yes, I think." He then pecked me on the lips and stood me up from our spot on the ground.

Alice then appeared in front of me with a really skanky outfit. It was a low cut red halter top with black tights and a short black miniskirt. I felt bad that Emmett was going to have to see man staring at me. I quickly went to my room and changed, better to do it fast right?

We then drove to Port Angles and parked in a parking lot near the mall. I got out of the car and kissed Emmett. He looked mortified. Then I started walking.

EPOV

I looked at Rose and realized Alice must have seen this coming. She wouldn't buy those revealing of clothes unless she wanted to impress Emmett.

I needed to be the translator for my family once Rose was out of sight. All of the thoughts I heard were along the lines of, "_Wow she's smoking." _and, "_I would totally do her if I had the chance." _

Some of the other thoughts were wondering what a pretty girl like her was doing out here. Then a man came up. "A man is coming up to Rose," I said excitedly. We all jumped out of the car and ran human speed around the corner.

"Uh, babe," The drunken man said. I felt Emmett tense up behind me. "Emmett, calm down." I hissed. He relaxed a bit. The drunken man continued talking, "I'm in desperately I need of your services." Rosalie hissed at him low enough that he didn't hear. "How dare you!" She exclaimed and started walking back towards us.

But the man continued to follow Rosalie and then Emmett snarled. Alice and Jasper managed to hold him down, and I walked up to him. "See that man over there? That's her husband. I'm her brother and you better stop messing with my family before I'm forced to call the authorities." The drunken man had now wet himself from fear of me. I laughed. Everyone found it funny, even Emmett.

After we went back to the car and started driving home, all Rosalie's thoughts were filled with anger and revenge.

I was in the front seat of my Volvo with Bella in the passenger seat and Alice and Jasper I the back. Rose and Emmett needed a little time alone in their car. Bella had a panicked look on her face and it got me worried, "Love, what's wrong?" I inquired. "You're staring at me when you should be paying attention to the road." She whispered in fright. Alice, Jasper, and I all laughed at the statement.

"Bella, I think that's one you won't understand until you're a vampire." I said. She replied, "Oh, so now you're treating me like a child who can't learn what adults do?" "No love," I pleaded, "it's just something that you have to experience first." "Fine" She grumbled.

We got to the house after my driving of high speeds. We all sat down near and on the couch when Rosalie immediately said, "Bella, truth or dare?" I was expecting her to pick Alice, but she was blocking her thoughts from me.

BPOV

Just thinking about all the embarrassing truths or dares Rosalie could give me made me blush. I didn't want my future brothers and sisters to think of me as more of a wimp than they already did. So I chose dare. Rosalie got a thoughtful look on her face and after a solid 30 seconds she said, "Bella, I dare you to go skydiving with us."

To say the least, Edward flipped about the dangers of skydiving. Alice tried to insure him both through her speech and her visions that nothing was going to go wrong. Then they started yelling but fast enough that I couldn't here. That's when I spoke up.

"Edward, it's ok, I've went skydiving when I was 9, it's kind of fun. " He just stared at me like I grew a second head. "Please Edward?" I tried to dazzle him by smiling. I think it worked. "Ok," He replied. "But if you have any second thoughts you must tell me at once." I nodded. I would go through with this dare to make my soon-to-be family proud.

Thanks again for all the support on my first story. SO wanna make me feel all happy and fuzzy inside? Click the review button down there :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Previously…

"_Edward, it's ok, I've went skydiving when I was 9, it's kind of fun. " He just stared at me like I grew a second head. "Please Edward?" I tried to dazzle him by smiling. I think it worked. "Ok," He replied. "But if you have any second thoughts you must tell me at once." I nodded. I would go through with this dare to make my soon-to-be family proud._

BPOV

In the car on the way to the skydiving place in right by Seattle, **(It actually exists I checked :D)** we got into a little traffic. Jasper was driving, because even though Edward wanted to drive, Jasper convinced him otherwise. So Edward was sitting in the backseat with me and Alice was sitting in the passenger seat searching the future.

We came to a road-block on the highway we were taking and Jasper got angry after 3 minutes. I guess vampires aren't very patient. Once he got angry he accidently projected it into the rest of us.

I got angry at Edward for rubbing on my back a little too hard, and he got angry back at me. Soon we were yelling at each other until Alice yelled, "Enough! Jasper: Calm down. Edward: Just take your hands off Bella. Bella: It's not Edwards fault.

Soon I felt Jasper's calm take affect and I started to feel tears running down my already red face. "Edward I'm so sorry." I sobbed. "Love, it's my fault, I'm a monster." He said quietly. "It's not your fault, I'm the one who yelled at you for no reason." I said. Before he could speak, Jasper interrupted, "It's not any of your faults, it's mine. Just stop fighting."

Edward and I stopped fighting and he pulled me onto his lap. We each murmured I'm sorry into each other ears until we got to the sky diving area. A giant knot clenched in my stomach. I was a little afraid of heights, and what if my parachute didn't open? Then I realized that any of my family would give me a parachute because they didn't need one.

I laughed, so I would technically have five back up parachutes. "What's so funny love?" Edward asked, slightly amused. "I was just thinking how I would have 5 back-up parachutes if mine didn't work." He chuckled.

After we got through the training- I which the instructor basically taught us how to act like chickens and pull our parachutes- we boarded the plane.

The plane took off shortly after, and before I could gain control our pilot told us to get ready. Edward whispered in my ear, "You don't need to do this, love." But, I did need to. To show the Cullens that I could fit in their family. I just kept repeating to myself that I could do this. Then I jumped off the plane with Edward strapped to me.

I screamed, a lot. I guess Edward didn't expect it so I had to make him calm down. It felt as if someone had ripped my stomach out and twirled it around and around until they just let go.

I looked over at Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They looked like they were enjoying themselves. But Edward's face was pure happiness. I would go sky diving a million times to see that beautiful smile on his face.

Then he pulled the parachute. I felt a jerk upwards, and then Edward whispering, "Are you ok Bella?" "I'm fine, Edward." I replied. We then began a slow decent to the ground. The two couples around us were cheering and Alice giggling. Edward's feet hit the ground first, since he's taller. When we hit the ground, Rosalie said, "Well you completed your dare Bella, good job."

I was shocked; Rosalie never says anything nice to anyone, especially me. I stuttered a reply, "Th…thanks."

Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's BMW and Alice, Jasper, Edward and I took the Porsche back to the house. On the way home, Alice and Edward wanted to know what it was like for a human. I just explained that it probably went by faster. "I guess this is the only fun recreational sport you guys have?" I asked. "It's better when we take our private jet over water and don't use the parachutes. " Alice giggled.

We got back to the Cullen house when I saw Carlisle standing in the doorframe. He looked angry. He said, "Children, I can't believe you would go sky diving without telling Esme and I. Bella could've gotten hurt!"

"Bella was safe, I would have seen if something could go wrong." Alice replied.

Carlisle grumbled, "Why didn't you ask us to come? We like to have fun as much as you children."

"Sorry Dad." We all mumbled.

Carlisle the said, "Ok, now go continue your game. Just don't break anyone or anything."

Then he was gone. We all sat down and everyone looked at me expectantly. I spoke up, "Al…" "NO! WHY BELLA! WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU?" I sighed, "Alice, you're the only one who hasn't gone yet." She sighed, "Fine." She searched the future and reluctantly said, "Dare."

I didn't even ask yet! You know, just go along with it. "Alice, have you ever not wanted to shop?"

She looked at me like a priest at a sinner.

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback guys! Big thanks to all the people who subscribed to my story and as an author too. I'm also looking for a beta, so if you're interested please PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. I'm going to close the story up soon.

Chapter 5

APOV

_Is Bella psychic or something?_ I thought. I saw Edward's mouth twitch. _This is not funny Edward! I don't like to think back to one of the worst days of my life! _I screamed at him in my head.

I groaned, knowing there was on possibility I was getting out of this. I shuttered at the thoughts in my head and began.

"Back in 1973, disco was all the rage. People were all wearing funky, colorful things. One day Jasper came home with a hideous outfit on. He had a button-down shirt with roses on the sides of it. He also had an afro wig on. He had a pair of disgusting jeans with a ginormous belt buckle on it, too. To top it all off, he was wearing platform shoes! I was so disturbed by the sight that I hid in my room for a month, not wanted to go shopping until the disco craze was over. Are you happy Bella?"

I looked over at Jasper who looked sad because I wouldn't let him near me for a whole month. I rubbed slow circles on his back.

"It wasn't your fault Jazz, it was societies." I told him. Emmett laughed and said. "The seventies were the best Alice! I walked around with my colorful clothes, my 'fro, and my platform shoes!"

I couldn't take any more of this seventies talk so I said, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" He said almost instantaneously, even for a vampire. I already knew what I wanted to say, "I dare you to make your own 15 minute web-show. He squealed, "Yay!" Little did he know what was in store for him.

EmPOV

Alice says I have to make a 15 minute web-show. This is going to be so much fun. I'm going to put my whole family in it, and I hope everyone watches it.

Alice got the video camera while Edward set the timer. Rose left to go work on the cars, and didn't want to be a part of this, I'll probably check up on her later.

I turned the video camera on and pressed record.

"Hi, my name is Emmett Cullen and this is my family." I twirled around the room naming each person as I went along.

"This is Alice, who is almost 5 feet tall and likes to shop." Alice waved and went back to sitting on Jasper's lap.

"This is Jasper." I told the camera, and hopefully future viewers. "He is a southern born kid, and he is going out with Alice." I figured I'd have to say their going out instead of married, which would freak people out.

"This is Edward and Bella, their a couple. Edward likes to play the piano, but has a bad temper. Bella is very clumsy, and blushes a lot." As if on cue, Bella blushed. They both waved, but Edward glared at me because I told the world he has a temper.

I pointed the camera towards myself. "Rosalie, my girlfriend, is in the garage, let's go visit her."

I then walked out towards the garage, showing the scenery as I went along. "We live in Washington, it is cold and green here. Not much sunlight, but when there is, we go hiking with our foster mom and dad. See, we all go adopted by them at different ages. None of us are related, except for Rose and Jasper, their twins."

As I reached the garage, Rose was under Edward's Volvo. I knew she must have heard me back in the living room, because she came out and said, "Oh hey Emmett, what are you doing?" She was being nice and playing along, I smiled at her. "Oh nothing, just a web-show." She replied, "Well go show them the rest of our house!" "OK!" I exclaimed and ran human speed back to the house.

"This is the living room, where we started this video. We spend most of our time in here. Jasper and I like to play video games, Edward likes to play the piano, and Carlisle and Esme like to watch television."

Then I ran human speed up the stairs and burst into Edward's room. I caught on video tape them kissing. Bella blushed and Edward got angry.

"EMMETT! BELLA AND I HAVE PRIVATE MOMENTS, UNLIKE YOU AND ROSALIE!" He growled at me too, but low enough that the camera didn't hear. "Edward, calm down dude." I said. "CALM DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I ran at human speed down the stairs and said to the camera, "See I told you Edward's got anger issues." I heard Edward growl, but it was low enough that the camera didn't hear, again.

Next I went into Alice and Jasper's room. They were playing a game of Sorry. I guess they wanted to act human. "SORRY!" Alice yelled and pushed Jasper's little blue figurine into his home base.

Then I heard the beep of the timer go off. I ran to shut it off. Once I did that I said to the camera, "See you next time!" and shut it off.

Alice they ran vampire speed up to me. "We have to put that on the internet!" She exclaimed. Jasper came by holding a laptop and gave it to her. She went on YouTube and downloaded the video. "There!" She said, "All done!"

Rosalie then came in a sat down. Edward and Bella came from down the stairs, Edward still glaring at me. Alice ran and put the laptop back. She and Jasper took a seat on the couch. I sat down next to Rose. Hmmm, who should I pick next?

**I'm updating this tonight because I'm going to have one more chapter after this. I might even publish it tonight, if you're lucky. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter I had a lot of fun with this story. **

EmPOV

I was right about to choose Bella when Esme walked into the living room. "Children!" She yelled. Esme didn't usually raise her voice, I got a little scared. "Are you playing truth or dare again! You know I don't like you playing that game!"

Then her motherly side kicked in, "Did you do anything to hurt Bella? Or any of you for that matter."

Alice took this one, "No mom, we didn't. We only went skydiving, made a web-show, and a tiny portion of Edward's and Bella's meadow."

"You made a video?" Esme asked, most of the anger gone, I guess she knew Edward would keep Bella safe.

I then started to explain, "I had to make a 15 minute video as a dare. So I went around and showed everyone and the house and we posted it online!"

"You posted it ONLINE! You know we can't do that because people could recognize us in the future! Take it down at once!"

Everyone was shocked, we didn't even think about that. Alice quickly got the laptop and went on to delete the post.

"Two people have seen it already." She said and gulped. "We could track down the IP addresses and find out who saw it so we can destroy them."

Esme frowned, "We can't do that, but track them down anyway. I'll figure out something."

Alice took a few minutes, but the she spoke, "Rosalie, and…" She paused. "Someone with the username doctorman59?"

EsPOV

doctorman59, which is what my husband uses as a username. I was relived. No one saw the video so my family and I are safe.

But, my children were still confused. I said, "That's Carlisle. Don't worry. I bet he got a kick out of this."

I then went to my husband's study where I found him laughing.

"Having fun dear?" I asked as I entered. "Very much so." He replied. "We can never let them play that game again." I whispered in his ear. "Agreed." He said softly.

**I hope you guys all liked it!**


End file.
